


El día de tu cumpleaños

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Boys In Love, Collaboration, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Birthday Ikari Shinji, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Tenderness, Weddings, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: En un mundo ideal, Shinji Ikari es amado por su familia y amigos, viviendo experiencias que lo harán aprender que la vida es hermosa. Todo junto a su amado Kaworu Nagisa, quien dará todo de sí mismo por hacerlo feliz.Especial por el cumpleaños de Shinji Ikari (06/06/2019).





	1. ¡Omedetto, Shinji-kun!

Hoy 06/06 conmemoramos el cumpleaños de un personaje al que queremos mucho y consideramos es merecedor de mucho amor y empatía, un personaje incomprendido y despreciado por muchos durante años por no seguir los cánones de un típico protagonista, un personaje ávido de amor, y que a pesar de toda su desdicha se ha sabido mantener de pie, fuerte a su modo, quieriendo encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Hoy conmemoramos el cumpleaños #18 de **Shinji Ikari** y por esa razón, realizamos el presente proyecto en colaboración.

Las autoras **Tabris-XX, CharlotMAD** y **gato-mon** estuvimos conversando durante varias semanas acerca de un "regalo ideal" para dar a Shinji y llegamos a la conclusión de que él merece un mundo donde pueda ser realmente feliz, un mundo rodeado de personas que lo amen, que lo apoyen y que lo comprendan. Y aunque el tiempo ha sido escaso, les prometemos que hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para intentar regalarle a Shinji Ikari ese mundo que él merece, a través de la magia y la amplia gama de posibilidades que nos ofrece el fanfiction.

También queremos dar las gracias por bellísima ilustración de la portada (en la publicación de la plataforma Wattpad) a la artista **Rowan Scribbles** , a quien pueden seguirla en sus redes sociales.

FB: https://www.facebook.com/RowanScribbles  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/rowan_scribbles  
IG: https://www.instagram.com/rowan_scribbles  
Tumblr: https://rowan-scribbles.tumblr.com

Sin más que agregar, esperamos que este trabajo sea de su agrado con cada toque personal de la respectiva autora en cada capítulo.


	2. 1.0

Aquel 6 de junio de 2001 sería una fecha que, sin dudas, quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria del profesor Kōzō Fuyutsuki. Muy contento, se presentó en el hospital en horas de la tarde tras concluir su jornada laboral pero antes se detuvo a comprar un hermoso ramo de lirios junto con un oso de peluche de color morado, el cual encontró tierno y bonito.

El hombre se sentía un tanto ansioso mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia a la habitación que le indicaron en el área de maternidad; no podía ocultar la emoción y las ganas que tenía de ver por fin a Yui Ikari, una de sus alumnas más notables y predilectas, a quien Fuyutsuki guardaba un entrañable afecto paternal.

La mujer de 24 años de edad había dado a luz esa misma mañana y como todo salió muy bien, ya tenía permitido recibir visitas. En cuanto el profesor ingresó a la habitación en cuestión, quedó un tanto sorprendido al encontrar allí a Gendo Ikari, quien también fue su alumno en otro momento; era lógico que el hombre estuviera en el lugar, pues era el esposo de Yui y padre del niño que nació ese día. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Fuyutsuki fue ver a Gendo cargando en sus brazos al bebé, quien dormía muy plácidamente. Era una escena en verdad enternecedora, el de un padre primerizo que sostenía con orgullo a su primogénito.

Si bien Gendo nunca fue un sujeto muy demostrativo en cuanto a sus emociones y sentimientos, se lo podía notar bastante feliz mientras una sonrisa leve e inusual se dibujaba en sus labios al tiempo que observaba a su niño. Era difícil saber qué pensaba en ese momento con exactitud, ya que la única que tenía el poder de descifrarlo era Yui, pero irradiaba algo especial que el profesor pudo notar por primera vez en todos aquellos años que llevaba de conocerlo.

—Profesor Fuyutsuki, él es nuestro Shinji -dijo la mujer con mucha emoción y orgullo- Finalmente lo tenemos aquí con nosotros.

—Es un niño muy hermoso -replicó el hombre mirando a ese bebé tan adorable de mejillas sonrojadas y unos pocos y finos cabellos castaños en su cabecita- Felicitaciones a ambos. Estoy seguro serán unos excelentes padres para él.

—Gracias por venir, profesor -inquirió Gendo- Precisamente Yui y yo estábamos hablando de usted minutos antes. Queremos pedirle que sea el padrino de nuestro hijo.

—¿En verdad? -Fuyutsuki sonrió; definitivamente no se esperó dicha petición pero recibirla lo llenó de una gran alegría, después de todo apreciaba mucho a la pareja-

—Sí -añadió Yui- Nada nos daría más gusto que usted sea el padrino de Shinji.

—Por mí encantado, es un gran honor. Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta. Entonces, ¿puedo cargar a mi ahijado?

—Desde luego -respondió Gendo y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, entregó al niño al profesor Fuyutsuki para que éste lo sostuviera-

Efectivamente, aquel día no solo fue especial para los señores Ikari con el nacimiento de su primogénito, también lo fue para el flamante padrino, quien se tomó muy en serio su papel. Conforme los meses pasaban y Shinji crecía, recibía el afecto de sus padres y de su padrino. Era un niño muy querido y afortunado.

\---

Los años transcurrieron y a Shinji Ikari le llegó el momento de ir a la escuela. Se había convertido en un niño muy hermoso y saludable, tenía el cabello liso y castaño como sus padres aunque sacó los ojos azules de su abuelo materno, cosa que emocionaba mucho a Yui pues recordaba a su difunto padre.

El primer día de clases de Shinji fue un gran acontecimiento. Allí estuvieron Yui, Gendo y también Kōzō Fuyutsuki, quien llevó consigo una cámara fotográfica para captar las mejores instantáneas. Sin embargo, todos ellos parecían estar mucho más contentos que el niño, quien se mostraba algo nervioso y cohibido al ver a tantos infantes y padres a su alrededor.

—No quiero quedarme aquí -murmuró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que sus acompañantes lo llevaban al interior de la escuela, sentía cierto temor y ansiedad por lo que se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su padre-

—No llores, Shinji. Todo estará muy bien, vas a ver cómo pronto harás amigos -lo alentó Gendo mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente al niño para quedar a su altura y hablarle de la manera más serena que podía- Te va a gustar mucho la escuela, ya verás.

A unos metros de ellos, Yui y el profesor Fuyutsuki observaban la escena con una sonrisa. Shinji se acercó a abrazar a su papá y éste lo correspondió, parecía que por fin consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco más.

—Es un padre -afirmó Fuyutsuki- Te confieso que al principio no le tenía mucha fe pero lo está haciendo muy bien.

—Tampoco le tuvo fe cuando supo que yo estaba saliendo con él y ya vio que resultó un gran esposo.

—Es cierto. Gendo ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí aunque creo que también fue gracias a ti. Me alegra que seas feliz y tengas esta linda familia, Yui.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! -la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon la voz de Shinji llamando a la mujer, ahora por fin sonreía y tenía ganas de ir hasta su salón de clases luego de la pequeña plática que mantuvo con su padre; tanto Yui como Fuyutsuki fueron hasta donde los demás y se reunieron con ellos-

—Déjenme tomarles una última foto antes de ir -propuso el profesor y Shinji se colocó en medio de sus padres, tomó las manos de ambos y así posaron para la cámara-

\---

Uno de los temores de Gendo era que Shinji no lograra adaptarse a su entorno escolar debido a su carácter tímido y distante. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, el chico lo consiguió y aunque le costó un poco al principio, luego fue capaz de socializar y ganar algunos amigos.

En la escuela primaria, Shinji resultó ser muy aplicado y responsable; sus padres le ayudaban con sus tareas y trabajos prácticos, también su padrino se involucraba y le echaba una mano con las lecciones que más le costaba al chico. Fuyutsuki recordó que Yui tocaba el cello como pasatiempo cuando la conoció y fue quien alentó a Shinji a estudiar música durante sus vacaciones, el niño quiso seguir los pasos de su madre y eligió ese mismo instrumento.

—Eres muy bueno, Shinji -lo elogió su padrino tras escucharlo ejecutar una pieza musical clásica- Si te dedicas a esto, estoy seguro te convertirás en un gran concertista.

—No lo sé. No creo que tenga talento, mis compañeros son muchos mejores que yo.

—Apenas vas a cumplir 8 años y ya ejecutas muy bien. Este par de años yendo al conservatorio de música están dando sus frutos. Tus padres están felices con tu desempeño.

—Me siento nervioso, padrino -confesó el chico- A fin de año tengo que participar en el festival y tengo miedo. ¿Y si lo olvido todo cuando esté en el escenario?

—Eso no pasará. Tienes que practicar y ensayar todos los días un poco pero sobre todo, tienes que confiar en ti.

—Quisiera tener un compañero de ensayos. Así sería fácil.

—Ya encontrarás a ese compañero. Pero por de pronto, sigue practicando. Solo así conseguirás mejorar y superarte.

El rostro de Shinji se iluminó, aquellas eran justo las palabras de aliento que estaba necesitando para no decaer. Al niño en verdad le gustaba la música pero no sentía que fuera bueno, pero desde esa charla que mantuvo con Fuyutski, se sintió con más confianza para seguir adelante con lo suyo.

Shinji tomó aquel consejo y lo siguió al pie de la letra, al cabo de unos meses mejoró muchísimo y se sentía conforme con los resultados. A modo de agradecimiento, estuvo preparando con mucha ilusión un repertorio que pensaba dedicar a su querido padrino cuando le tocara dar su recital en la clausura de actividades del conservatorio de música al que asistía.

Sin embargo, un suceso muy triste golpeó a los Ikari. Una semana antes de aquel evento que para el que Shinji se estaba preparando, el profesor Fuyutsuki falleció de manera repentina tras sufrir un infarto fulminante en su lugar de trabajo. No hubo nada que hacer cuando llegaron los servicios médicos de emergencia. Yui Ikari quedó bastante destrozada, después de todo, aquel hombre era como su padre. Gendo también lo lamentó mucho pero intentó mantenerse fuerte para poder dar contención a su esposa como también a su hijo, quien no hacía más que lamentar y llorar aquella pérdida.

El pobre niño se sentía demasiado triste e incluso en la escuela, sus compañeros y profesores pudieron notarlo. Durante las horas de receso se aislaba y no quería conversar con nadie, se alejaba y se escondía para llorar sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Había ido al salón de música cuando el recinto se encontraba desocupado y se sentó en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y llorando en silencio una vez más cuando repentinamente abrieron la puerta y tanto él como la persona que ingresó al lugar tuvieron un sobresalto al encontrarse.

Shinji levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver frente a él a un chico como de su edad. Quedó observándolo con fijeza ya que le resultó un poco extraño, era la primera vez que lo veía en la escuela y lo sabía porque nadie más allí tenía ese peculiar cabello gris plata y esos ojos carmín tan profundos e intensos. Se sonrojó al notar que el otro también lo miraba con curiosidad y luego empezó a encaminarse hacia él.

El niño albino se aproximó hasta Shinji preocupado al descubrir que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada -respondió el castaño, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y queriendo irse de allí, pensó que ese chico se burlaría de él al verlo de ese modo-

—Espera -le pidió el otro- No tienes que irte. Si quieres estar solo, yo volveré luego.

—No. Si tienes que ocupar esta sala, el que tiene que irse soy yo. Total no la estoy usando.

—En realidad solo venía a conocer la sala de música -respondió el recién llegado- Es mi primer día en esta escuela y me dijeron que aquí había un piano.

—Ya veo. ¿Tocas el piano?

—Sí, de hecho, voy a una escuela de música -comentó- Me gustaría ser concertista.

—Entiendo. Y tú, ¿tocas algún instrumento?

—Ya no.

—¿Cómo que ya no?

—Tocaba el cello pero ya no me interesa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es un instrumento muy hermoso y si eres capaz de ejecutarlo, debes ser bueno.

—¡No soy bueno y no quiero volver a tocar jamás!

—¿Es por eso que estás tan triste?

—No. Bueno, tal vez.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Shinji lanzó un suspiro, le desesperaba un poco que el chico le estuviera haciendo tantas preguntas de repente.

—Me siento triste porque mi padrino murió hace unos días -los ojos azules volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al relatar aquello- Fue él quien me animó a tocar el cello y quería que fuera a verme a mi recital de la escuela de música, se lo iba a dedicar a él, estaba muy ilusionado. Pero murió y no lo voy a volver a jamás -no pudo evitar romper en llanto, cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo derecho y se desmoronó ante la atenta mirada carmesí-

El otro chico no le dijo nada. Pensó que cualquier cosa que dijera sería insuficiente para intentar levantarle la moral al castaño, pero estaba demasiado conmovido y un gran sentimiento de empatía comenzó a florecer en él hacia Shinji. Después de todo, el albino también a su corta edad había experimentado lo que era perder a un ser querido, ya que era huérfano de madre. Comprendía el dolor ajeno y aún sin saber de qué forma podía reaccionar el otro, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

Shinji quedó estupefacto al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándolo de una manera afectuosa, espontánea y desinteresada. En cierto modo, le recordó a su padrino y no dudó en corresponderlo, se sintió tan contenido y reconfortado que deseó que ese abrazo fuera para siempre. Sin embargo, al separarse del otro chico, quedó visiblemente avergonzado y solo atinó a disculparse.

—Perdón. Yo no...--

—Está bien -replicó el albino- Sé cómo te sientes. Mi mamá murió el año pasado y también estuve muy triste.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. Sé que duele mucho pero estoy seguro que a tu padrino no le gustaría verte así. Si quieres, me quedaré contigo a hacerte compañía pero si no, lo entenderé.

Shinji por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia el otro chico y se encontró con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa que llenó de calidez su corazón. Había algo en ese albino que lo hacía sentir muy bien y aunque en ese instante no supo entender de qué se trataba, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así respecto a otra persona.

—Quédate conmigo -pidió Ikari sintiendo que volvía a ruborizarse-

—Está bien. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Shinji.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Shinji. Soy Kaworu.

Shinji ni siquiera lo notó pero tras escuchar aquel nombre, pudo volver a a sonreír. Había perdido a un ser querido pero la vida le estaba retribuyendo al colocar en su camino a aquel hermoso chico que estaba destinado a traer felicidad a su existencia.

\---

Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa en cuestión de pocas semanas se hicieron los mejores amigos. Nagisa fue trasladado de escuela, ya que se había mudado a esa ciudad junto con su padre y coincidentemente, le tocó estar en el mismo salón de clases que el castaño.

Poco a poco, Shinji fue recuperando la sonrisa y la motivación que se le había ido tras la triste experiencia por la que atravesó. No renunció al cello y en ocasiones, Kaworu y él se juntaban a tocar juntos duetos de piano y cello a pedido del albino, quien a su vez, ayudaba mucho a su compañero.

—Desde que se junta con Nagisa, Shinji nos dejó de lado -se quejó Touji Suzuhara en voz alta con su compañero y amigo Kensuke Aida a la hora del receso, se sentía un poco celoso porque ahora Ikari pasaba más tiempo con el albino-

—No te pongas celoso, Touji -replicó el otro chico mientras veían a sus compañeros a cierta distancia, sentados bajo un árbol uno al lado compartiendo el almuerzo- ¿Te diste cuenta que Shinji estaba muy triste últimamente pero desde que llegó Nagisa volvió a sonreír?

—Creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Pero sí, es cierto, es la primera vez que veo a Shinji tan feliz.

—Parece que Shinji ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Kensuke? -Suzuhara lo miró un tanto desconcertado, encontraba ridículas las palabras de su amigo-

—Jajajajaja nada, algo así dijeron en una novela que ve mi mamá.

Aunque Touji quizás no comprendió muy bien el significado de aquellas expresiones, Kensuke sin saberlo había acertado con mucha precisión y el tiempo así lo evidenciaría. Esos años al lado de Kaworu, fueron para Shinji muy alentadores; habían forjado una gran amistad que para los señores Ikari no pasó desapercibida.

En vista a que los niños se hicieron muy cercanos, Yui y Gendo llegaron a conocer a Kaworu y les gustaba mucho que su hijo tuviera por amigo a un chico tan inteligente y amable como Nagisa. Algunos fines de semana, el albino iba a almorzar a casa de los Ikari y algunas veces se quedaba a dormir allí.

\---

Otro 6 de junio había llegado. Shinji cumplía 10 años de edad y sus padres decidieron hacerle una pequeña celebración en la casa, invitaron a sus amigos y todos la pasaron muy bien. Gendo y Yui observaban contentos a su hijo, quien estaba disfrutando de su fiesta de cumpleaños y jugando con los otros niños en el patio trasero de la vivienda.

A los señores Ikari les daba la impresión de que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, parecía apenas ayer que Shinji había nacido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba cumpliendo su primera década de vida.

—¿Te das cuenta, Yui? En poco tiempo más, seremos padres de un adolescente -inquirió Gendo- Miro a Shinji y siento que me estoy poniendo viejo.

—No digas eso, querido. Estás en tu mejor momento -replicó ella y abrazó a su esposo- Incluso te encuentro más atractivo que hace diez años.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No solamente para hacerme sentir bien?

—¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando en muy serio -entonces ella volvió la vista hacia su hijo de nueva cuenta- Pero sí, tienes toda la razón, Shinji ha crecido tanto, tenemos un hijo precioso. El profesor Fuyutsuki se habría sentido muy orgulloso de él y seguro que también de nosotros.

—Por cierto, ¿crees que debo empezar a hablarle a Shinji sobre las chicas? -preguntó él-

—Gendo, ¿no crees que te estás apresurando un poco?

—Bueno, los tiempos han cambiado. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Shinji nos sale con el cuento de que tiene una novia?

Yui quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Por un lado, creía que su esposo se estaba adelantando demasiado a los acontecimientos pero por el otro, su instinto de madre le decía que eso que Gendo mencionaba, no iba a suceder. O al menos, no de esa manera.

La mujer optó por no decir nada respecto a aquello que pasaba por sus mente, todavía no era el momento para ello. Sin embargo, ya desde entonces se encontraba de alguna manera lista para afrontar lo que sospechaba sucedería en un futuro próximo y apoyar a Shinji en cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar. Todo lo que Yui Ikari deseaba como madre, era que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz.

—Apoyaré a Shinji pase lo que pase. Su felicidad es lo más importante para mí -dijo ella finalmente- Espero que tú también lo hagas.

—Desde luego.

Cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shinji terminó, Kaworu fue el último en retirarse ya que su padre demoró un poco más en pasar a buscarlo de casa de los Ikari. Los chicos permanecían juntos en la sala platicando y Gendo había ido a ordenar el patio. En tanto, Yui estaba por ahí cerca, encargándose de limpiar algunos enseres que fueron utilizados en el festejo.

Con disimulo y sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, la mujer los observaba a distancia y analizaba la interacción entre ambos. Ellos hablaban de videojuegos, de sus otros amigos, de sus clases de música y de lo que podrían hacer en las próximas vacaciones. Los veía sonrientes y muy felices estando juntos.

—Tal vez ahora sea yo la que se está precipitando, pero a decir verdad, me gustaría ver siempre a Shinji así de contento como cuando está al lado de ese chico -dijo la mujer para sus adentros-

Horas después, Kaworu se marchó finalmente. Shinji se dispuso a ir a la cama y su padre fue el primero en ir a darle las buenas noches. Yui aguardó que su esposo saliera del dormitorio del niño pues quería conversar a solas con su hijo.

—¿La pasaste bien en tu fiesta, Shinji?

—Sí. Me divertí mucho y también recibí muchos obsequios.

—Y por lo que veo, ese de ahí se ha sido tu favorito. ¿Es un robot? -preguntó Yui señalando una figura articulada en forma de robot, cuyos colores azul y amarillo resaltaban, la misma estaba sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama del niño-

—Sí. Me lo dio Kaworu. Está genial, ¿no lo crees? Se llama Mark-06 -comentó Shinji muy emocionado con el regalo que le dio su amigo-

—Cuídalo muy bien, ¿sí? Además de bonito, se ve que es bastante costoso.

—Sí, lo cuidaré muy bien. Sobre todo porque me lo regaló Kaworu -reiteró el chico, al parecer aquel juguete tenía más valor para él por el hecho que se lo haya regalado el albino-

—Dime algo, Shinji. ¿Quieres mucho a Kaworu?

—¡Sí! Él es mi mejor amigo -afirmó con total seguridad- Y quiero que Kaworu esté a mi lado y sea mi amigo toda la vida.

—Estoy segura que así va a ser, Shinji -entonces ella se acercó a dar un beso a su hijo en la frente- Ahora descansa que mañana tienes escuela. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Yui Ikari salió de la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta. Esa noche todas sus dudas se terminaron por despejar. Se sintió un poco inquieta al saber que quizás las cosas no serían del todo fáciles en el futuro pero como ya lo había pensado antes, estaría dispuesta a todo para defender y apoyar a querido Shinji. Ese hermoso niño definitivamente merecía ser feliz.

_Continuará..._


	3. 2.0

Con el pasar de los años llegó el refuerzo de aquella duradera amistad, y Kaworu y Shinji llegaron a desarrollar sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. A la edad de 13 años el menor logró confesarse a su mejor amigo, quien supremamente emocionado correspondió sus sentimientos, sin haberse esperado si quiera que sintiera lo mismo que él. Más adelante, cuando tuvieron 14 y 15 años, formalizaron su primera relación de noviazgo juntos.

Al principio sólo sus amigos de la escuela más cercanos sabían de su relación, pero con el tiempo debieron decírselo a sus padres, cosa con la que especialmente Shinji estuvo asustado, dado a que si bien su padre nunca lo crió bajo una faceta muy severa, sabía que sería algo inesperado o al menos, no digno de aprobación según sus valores.

Y no se equivocó, a Gendo Ikari efectivamente le costó aceptar en un primer momento las conductas "inusuales" de su hijo, y la nueva relación que mantenía actualmente con quien siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero con el tiempo cedió bastante, y aprendió a darles su aprobación en lo que decidieran hacer. Shinji era su hijo, y lo apoyaría lo más posible a pesar de todo.

En cambio con su madre, todo fue más sencillo. Desde que Shinji era pequeño ella supo que con Kaworu sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, y no le costó para nada asimilar el hecho de que se hubiesen vuelto pareja. Es más, se alegró mucho desde el primer momento de que su hijo se uniera con una persona tan significativa y que además lo amaba tanto.

Así pasó el tiempo. Shinji y Kaworu tenían ya 17 y 18 años, y se encontraban ya a las puertas de los cuatro años de relación. Habían salido ya de la escuela y se encontraban de vacaciones y con muchas dudas sobre su futuro, pero predominaba su mutua compañía. Ya no tenían tiempo para verse a diario, y mucho menos los viernes en los que solían ensayar y tocar música juntos, pero aun así, se veían todos los fines de semana.

Shinji iba a quedarse a la casa de Kaworu, quien vivía sólo desde hace muy poco tiempo, ya que su padre se había mudado a las afueras de la ciudad y le dejó esa enorme vivienda para él solo. Kaworu la sentía bastante grande, pero ese problema no estaba cuando llegaba Shinji a llenar ese espacio tan solitario, así que siempre aprovechaba de consentirlo al máximo para que el fin de semana siguiente volviera con más ganas aún de pasar el tiempo con él. Aunque eso no era necesario para nada, ya que Shinji adoraba estar con su amado novio.

Todo iba bastante normal durante aquellas vacaciones de verano. Era un gran cambio de etapa y sin duda no sería tan sencillo, pero por el momento era tiempo de descansar y disfrutar. Había sido un último año largo en el que todos los amigos de la escuela se habían separado después de todo.

Kaworu quiso empezar a juntar dinero por su cuenta y durante la semana trabajaba en el centro comercial, y Shinji durante los días en que no veía a su novio leía y se recreaba; pero aun así, la presión del cambio en su vida estaba a punto de afectar al menor más de lo que debería.

\---

Despertó con una agradable vista. Su bello novio dormía como un ángel a su lado. Quedó contemplándolo por unos segundos... Era toda una belleza... ¿Siempre había sido tan lindo? Cada rasgo era impecable, tan limpio, tan claro y tan puro. Como le encantaba verlo dormir.

—Oh, Kaworu... —susurró acariciando muy suavemente su mejilla— Si tan sólo fueras menos suave podría resistirme a tocar tu piel... Pero no —se pegó más al cuerpo igualmente desnudo de su compañero y se acurrucó en su cuello, buscando dormitar un poco más junto a él para aprovechar al máximo esa larga mañana del día sábado.

Más tarde, en medio de besos y caricias algo lascivas, se levantaron para ir al parque y hacer un día de campo ahí. También pasearon, juguetearon, y finalmente ya por la tarde, se sentaron a dar de comer a unos patitos. No solían salir mucho, así que era refrescante un nuevo ambiente en el que convivir.

—Fue un día maravilloso como siempre, Shinji, cariño —suspiró cálidamente, mirando la puesta de sol.

—Lo sé... —dijo recargado en hombro.

—Tal vez sea hora de regresar a casa...

—Sí, podemos ver la película que te había dicho y luego... Bueno, ya sabes... —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ah, claro que sí, mi vida... Eso ni se menciona... —en medio de aquel ambiente coqueto estuvieron a punto de besarse acercando sus rostros pero de improviso se vieron interrumpidos por el tono del celular de Kaworu.

—Agh, maldita sea... —al ver que era su padre contestó enseguida—¿Sí? ¿Papá?... Ahh, ¿En serio?... ¿No hay nadie que pueda ocuparse?... No, yo sólo estaba... Sí, lo sé, pero estoy con Shinji... Comprendo... Sí, lo sé... Bueno, voy para allá... De acuerdo, adiós, nos vemos —Kaworu colgó el teléfono, visiblemente molesto por la charla.

—¿Qué pasó, Kaworu? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es que ocurrió un percance en la casa de mi padre...

—¡Oh! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien? —preguntó exaltado.

—Sí, no te preocupes... Es algo de negocios, pero necesita que vaya para allá de inmediato... —bajó la mirada.

—Pero está al otro lado de la ciudad... ¿Llegarías muy tarde a casa?

—Temo que es un asunto que requiere varias horas. Deberé quedarme ahí —suspiró pesadamente— Lo siento mucho, Shinji...

—Oohh... Ya veo... —el chico se sentió decaído con dicha noticia, pero lo último que debía hacer era que Kaworu se sintiera culpable. Después de todo los planes de ambos se habían estropeado por igual— Bueno, está bien... Nos veremos entonces recién el próximo sábado, ¿No?

—Sí, temo que sí, mi amor... —besó su frente con ternura y apretó su mano— Pero te iré a dejar a la parada del autobús, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, gracias —lo besó en la boca, completando el ansiado beso y Kaworu le correspondió dulcemente. Luego se pararon de la banca y caminaron hacia la parada.

Luego de una despedida bastante corta, ambos se fueron con un amargo sabor de boca.

Incluso con una llamada telefónica de Kaworu antes de dormir, Shinji no pasó muy buena noche. No supo porqué, pero despertó varias veces y para colmo en la mañana lo hizo con una pesadilla bastante fuerte, en la que soñó que Kaworu lo dejaba. No solía tener esa clase de experiencias a menudo, pero tampoco era algo tan raro en él a fin de cuentas. En general, su particular problema de inseguridad seguía latente, en unas épocas más que en otras.

Después de aquellos desagradables sucesos, la siguiente semana no hizo más que empeorar.

El día Martes fue a casa de Rei a verla a ella y a Asuka para pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus amigas, a quienes no veía hace tiempo. Sin embargo, acabó peleándose con la pelirroja debido a un comentario dicho por esta, que aunque no fue dicho con una mala intención real, resultó bastante molesto. Lo cierto era que Shinji estaba más sensible de lo normal para tolerar cualquier tipo de insinuación o palabra dicha en contra de su persona. Asuka no entendió a su amigo. No creyó después de todo que lo que dijo fuera algo tan grave, pero obviamente desconocía las malas sensaciones por las que había pasado Shinji durante los últimos días.

Para rematar las cosas, después de tener una discusión con su padre por una nimiedad, el chico supo que la semana estaba siendo un verdadero caos para sus emociones y su mente. Se sentía fastidiado y agotado; y tampoco había hablado con Kaworu para ponerse de acuerdo con él para volver a verse.

\---

Finalmente, el día viernes recién pudo hablar con Kaworu y se pusieron de acuerdo para quedarse como siempre en casa del albino al día siguiente.

Kaworu pasó a buscar a Shinji durante la tarde y se fueron juntos en autobús.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa haremos algo para cenar, ¿Te parece? ¡Hoy fui al supermercado y compré de todo! —lo besó en la mejilla.

—Sí... está bien —Shinji sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Su energía comenzaba a hacerse presente de nuevo. Incluso cuando llegaron a casa el ambiente estaba muy ameno y tranquilo. Cenaron en abundancia y luego vieron la película que tenían pendiente.

—Oye amor, ya es algo tarde... ¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? —Kaworu no habló en un tono particularmente lascivo, pero Shinji sabía que obviamente querría tener sexo.

Tragó en seco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya vamos a acostarnos...

Cuando llegaron a la cama, poco a poco Kaworu comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente, y Shinji a pesar de disfrutar un poco de las caricias no sentía la más mínima motivación para continuar. el albino notó esto más temprano que tarde al sentir su cuerpo tan estático debajo de él.

—¿Pasa algo, amor? ¿Estás incómodo? —Shinji se removió y se incorporó, para luego poner su mano sobre la cabeza— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien... Es sólo que yo... Hoy no tengo ganas.

Entre las muchas excusas que pudo haber dicho, pensó que esa fue la peor. Pudo haber dicho "Estoy cansado", "Tengo sueño, no dormí bien" o algo así. Pero decirle "No tengo ganas" era un desprecio total.

Al menos así era desde el punto de vista de Shinji, ya que jamás le había negado intimidad de esa forma, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios. Pero Kaworu sólo suspiró y sonrió comprensivo.

—Está bien, cariño. No importa, podemos hacerlo otro día... —En efecto, a pesar de que a Kaworu le encantaba hacerle el amor a su Shinji, por una vez que este no quisiera no había absolutamente ningún problema. Mas veía que en la cara del chico se reflejaba un pesar incomprensible— No te preocupes, Shinji, yo valoro mucho tu honestidad... Si yo no tuviera ganas también quisiera que me respetaras —le acarició el brazo en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

—Tú nunca me dirías que no... —pensó Shinji, tristemente. No importaban demasiado las palabras de Kaworu, él ya se sentía desdichado.

Kaworu notó algo un poco inusual en su novio. Aunque creyó que sólo estaba fatigado y lo abrazó, acomodándose en la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego dormir.

\---

Pasaron unos cuantos días después de aquel episodio y Shinji comenzó a sentir un desaliento más y más grande.

Pelear con Asuka era una cosa, pero tener problemas en la intimidad con Kaworu era otra muy distinta. Especialmente cuando lo veía tan poco tiempo en la semana.

Poco a poco comenzaron a invadirlo pensamientos más bien pesimistas con respecto a su situación general. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensarlo, pero estaba sintiendo que era un chico sin nada de especial. No era medianamente talentoso ni habilidoso para ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el violonchelo, y además, hace varios memes que había dejado de tocarlo con regularidad. Incluso con Kaworu durante los últimos meses escolares comenzó a dejar de lado un poco los ensayos que hacía con él. Primero con la excusa de estudiar para exámenes, pero luego se hizo un hábito. Por otro lado, no veía ninguna clase de carisma en su personalidad, y tampoco se encontraba muy guapo ni atractivo. Es más, para estar con alguien como Kaworu sentía que ni siquiera era decente en ese aspecto. Y para colmo, en ámbitos profesionales, no trabajaba aún a pesar de estar por cumplir los 18 años, y no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Claro, para nada sentía que tenía una vida mala, pero sí que carecía de un rumbo fijo o si quiera de motivaciones para continuar por algún sendero. Cuando eran estudiantes, nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por eso, sólo de las notas y de estar juntos, divirtiéndose... Pero ya era momento de madurar, de crecer y sentía que él no estaba precisamente a la altura de las circunstancias.

\---

Para la enorme sorpresa del albino, Shinji comenzó a quedarse en su casa y a evitarlo para salir. Ya ni siquiera los últimos fines de semana se había dado el tiempo para estar con él, cosa que le preocupó de sobremanera.

Kaworu comenzó a cuestionarse si había cometido algún error grave como para explicar la conducta de Shinji. En todo caso las cosas solían ser tan simples, fáciles y alegres con él que no podía hallar la razón. Esto lo deprimió un poco.

¿Cuál podría ser el motivo de Shinji para privarlo de su fuente de felicidad? Y no era un simple decir. No había nada que le inspirara más felicidad que su novio y mejor amigo.

Creyó que una buena idea sería intentar hablar con alguna de sus amigas para averiguar si había pasado algo. Con Touji y Kensuke no había mucho caso pues sabía que era con sus amigas con quienes se desahogaba constantemente, en especial con Asuka, quien a pesar de ser tan mandona y gruñona, era en general una buena confidente según el castaño.

\---

Por su lado Shinji estuvo varios días así, con la única compañía de sus pensamientos pesimistas Llegó a pensar incluso que tal vez no merecía estar junto a Kaworu. Después de todo él le entregaba todo de sí. Amor, calidez, confort, bienestar, y él a duras penas podía corresponderle con su presencia. Para colmo, últimamente ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien, ya que por alguna razón estaba sin ganas de tener intimidad. Y había sido tan perezoso y estúpido como para dejar de lado una pasión que compartían juntos como lo era la música.

Lo que menos quería pensar era qué diría su padrino si estuviera vivo. Seguramente estaría decepcionado de él.

Así, por estar tan decaído y melancólico, ni siquiera hacía algo de provecho durante el día.

Había peleado con Asuka y no podía estar bien con Kaworu. Sí, realmente estaba siendo todo un fracaso a esas alturas.

\---

Kaworu había logrado concertar una rápida junta con Asuka en el centro. Fue sencillo, ya que después de todo trabajaban muy cerca, pero aun así le sorprendió la facilidad con que ella accedió a verlo.

—¿Cómo estás, Nagisa? —dijo ella seriamente.

—Bien, gracias... Aunque estoy un poco preocupado por Shinji... No me ha hablado y responde mis mensajes de manera muy cortante...

—Vaya, ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese bobo? —dijo más para sí misma.

—Es lo que quisiera saber... Shinji me tiene muy preocupado... ¿Tú no has hablado con él?

—Sí, y de hecho está molesto conmigo.

—¿En serio? Pero ¿Qué pasó?

—No esperé que se pusiera así, pero... cuando estábamos en casa de Rei le dije que...

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que era un bueno para nada, y que si no movía el culo no llegaría a hacer nada en su vida.

Kaworu abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¡Y antes de que digas nada! Se lo dije porque soy su amiga. Además siempre nos llevamos así y es la primera vez que se pone tan sensible por algo de esa índole...

—¿Pero qué necesidad había de decirle eso?

—¿No lo ves ni tú? Shinji está echo un vago. No hace nada, hasta dejó de tocar el violonchelo ese que tocaba tan bien. Y ahí estás tú, pasmado, sin nada que hacer. Mimas tanto a Shinji que últimamente se te olvida que tiene madurar. Y de paso, se le olvida a él también.

—Mira, yo... —Kaworu iba a rebatir con coraje, pero súbitamente se dio cuenta de que Asuka no estaba del todo errada— Escucha, quizá tengas un poco de razón. Pero lo que hiciste está mal, y quiero que te disculpes con Shinji porque ha estado muy raro los últimos días. Ha de haberle dolido mucho. Yo también iré a hablar con él personalmente a su casa.

—Ah, muy bien, muy bien... —desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Quiero que lo hagas, Asuka! ¡Es tu amigo, debes apoyarlo, no hundirlo más!

—No exageres... Tampoco le dije algo tan grave...

—Te diría lo mismo, que no exageres. Shinji no está hecho exactamente un vago —ahora era él quien desviaba la mirada— Además no hables tú de mimos, mira que estás bastante caprichosa y consentida por mi amiga.

Asuka se sobresaltó un poco, tratando de disimular.

—Bien, los dos exageramos un poco, tal vez... M-Me disculparé con ese tonto...

—Eso está mejor. Bueno, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, que hay mucho que hacer.

—Bien, hasta nunca, idiota.

Kaworu se retiró del lugar bastante impresionado por lo ocurrido. ¿Shinji estaría tan encerrado en sí mismo por lo que Asuka le dijo? Tampoco es que sea tan cierto, ¿O sí? ¡Agh! Maldita pelirroja... ¿Por qué tenía que poner tan inseguro a Shinji?

\---

Unos dos días después, Kaworu prácticamente obligó a Shinji a que aceptara una visita en su casa por su parte, diciéndole por teléfono que iba a ir a buscar unas cosas que nunca se le quedaron ahí realmente, pero colgó tan rápido que el castaño no alcanzó a replicar.

Kaworu llegó a casa de Shinji y vio que estaba solo. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y allí lo miró, echado en su cama.

—Shinji... —dijo y el aludido lo miró con sorpresa.

—Kaworu... ¿Qué venías a buscar? —dijo en voz baja mientras no lo veía directamente.

—Pues a lo único mío que tengo en esta casa, a ti... —no le dio tiempo a responder y se acercó para abrazarlo. Shinji no opuso resistencia pero correspondió a penas el abrazo, apoyando las manos en la cintura de su novio— ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa, bebé? Te he echado de menos como no tienes idea...

—Y yo a ti, pero... Yo no me he sentido muy bien.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que has estado enfermo? —rogó por un segundo que finalmente se tratara más de eso que de su discusión con Asuka.

—No, es que yo... No lo sé, me estoy convirtiendo en un inútil.

—¿Eso crees? —suspiró.

—No soy el único que lo cree...

—No tienes porqué darle peso a unas palabras tan simples... El que dijo eso seguramente es más inútil que tú...

—Pero Kaworu, es verdad. Ya ni siquiera tocamos música juntos... Eso era algo que compartíamos tú y yo...

—Podemos volver a hacerlo en cuanto no tengamos otras cosas por hacer, no hay problema con eso... —le acarició el pelo— Además yo me enamoré de ti por tus dotes humanos, no musicales. Si ya no quieres dedicar tiempo a la música eso no cambia nada nuestra convivencia en otros aspectos. Para nada me siento decepcionado o frustrado si es lo que crees, porque tampoco yo he tocado mucho últimamente... y como dije, podemos volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento...

—Tal vez, pero no pude evitar sentir que yo no soy exactamente lo mejor para ti —Shinji comenzó a llorar— Es por eso que me alejé, para no tener que sentir que no era digno de la extrema felicidad que me das a cambio de literalmente nada... Ya ni siquiera puedo complacerte bien en el sexo... Ni para eso sirvo. Simplemente no te merezco.

—Shinji —tomó sus manos— Me importa un bledo que a veces me rechaces en la cama porque te sientes mal, o sin ánimos. Si para seguir juntos debemos enfrentar dificultades en cada nueva etapa, que así sea. Así es la vida, amor. Estoy dispuesto a muchísimo más para estar a tu lado, acompañándote y sintiéndome lleno con tu compañía —lo tomó de las mejillas— ¿En serio crees que si quiera podría alejarme de ti por un momento? Yo te conozco desde hace años, tus defectos no son una sorpresa para mí, y nunca te he rechazado por ellos. No tendría porqué hacerlo, si tú eres una persona maravillosa que claro que merece todo lo bueno que tiene en su vida... Y en concreto a mí, ¡Claro que me mereces! No sé ni porqué te lo cuestionas... Y al fin y al cabo no se trata de si me mereces o no, se trata de que ambos elegimos estar con el otro porque nos amamos... Y si fuera cuestión de merecer... Tú te mereces que te entregue todo mi mundo...

Shinji se secó un poco las lágrimas y miró con suma ternura a su bello novio.

—Kaworu, en verdad muchas gracias... Sé que soy muy afortunado por haber encontrado a alguien tan comprensivo como tú... Pero sea como sea aun sigo pensando... en que no tengo nada que hacer de ahora en adelante... Tú estás trabajando y piensas estudiar el próximo año... Y yo no he decidido qué voy a hacer con mi vida, no tengo ningún rumbo establecido... Eso me hace sentir a la deriva...

Kaworu se quedó pensativo un momento, y creyó que ya era hora.

—Si quieres un rumbo más establecido en tu vida, te sugiero esto... —sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra, que al abrirla, contenía un precioso anillo con una joya de color púrpura incrustada— Cásate conmigo, Shinji Ikari.

El castaño guardó largo silencio, contemplando lo que el albino le ofrecía, sin poder creérselo aún.

—Kaworu... Tú... No puedes estar hablando en serio... —alcanzó a decir a penas, debido a la inmensa impresión.

—Claro que hablo en serio, mi vida... ¿Crees que este anillo es bisutería? —rio Kaworu.

—No puede ser... Hasta compraste un anillo... —susurró y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez por la emoción— Kaworu, ¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que le compraría un anillo a alguien que sé que me va a negar este enorme privilegio? Claro que no... —se acercó lentamente a su oído— Tengo muy claro que tú serías incapaz de hacerme eso...

Shinji tenía ganas de llorar, de abrazar a Kaworu hasta dejarlo sin aire, y de muchas otras cosas. Pero hizo lo más acertado y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Una vez separados, Kaworu seguía abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Qué me dices? —susurró.

—Claro que... sí. Me quiero casar contigo, Kaworu Nagisa...

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Shinji...

—Oye, pero... Kaworu... No podemos casarnos aún... Todavía tengo 17... —dijo algo cohibido.

Kaworu rio levemente.

—Por eso planeé que nos casemos para cuando cumplas los 18 —hizo una leve pausa— En tu mismo cumpleaños, amor... No quiero esperar ni un día más para que seas totalmente mío ante la ley.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad tenías todo esto planeado... Eres absolutamente increíble...

Shinji abrazó con más fuerza aún a su ser más amado, y esa noche, luego de una cena simple, se fueron a la cama e hicieron el amor como nunca antes. Lo único que podía superar aquella noche sería precisamente la de bodas, y ya estaban ansiosos porque llegara aquel momento.

_Continuará..._


	4. 3.0

El día más esperado por ambos chicos había llegado. Shinji Ikari tachó feliz la última fecha del calendario que lo separaba de ese día tan especial y anhelado para él y para su futuro esposo Kaworu Nagisa.

—En muy pocas horas seré Shinji Ikari de Nagisa...

Uno de sus más grandes sueños se iba a hacer realidad. Sin mencionar que cumpliría un año más de vida.

Kaworu por su parte, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche anterior. Y es que simplemente no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso y emocionado por tal acontecimiento.

Él al igual que su amado estaba inmensamente feliz por haber enfrentado y vencido los mayores obstáculos que se interponían en su plena felicidad.

Esta vez ya no habría nada que interrumpiera la dicha que sentían al saber que en cuestión de horas unirían sus vidas ante el mundo y ante Dios.

El castaño se levantó muy temprano para ducharse y arreglarse como era debido. Los nervios lo mataban pero debía controlarse. Cuántas veces había fantaseado con el día de su boda... Muchísimas veces sin duda.

Había creído durante mucho tiempo que eso era un asunto casi imposible y mucho menos tan pronto, pero ese hermoso albino de ojos rubíes logró cambiar su forma de pensar.

Claro, tuvieron que enfrentar varias cosas juntos en el pasado, como que el padre de Shinji los aceptara abiertamente con su relación... Ese fue precisamente uno de los retos más grandes que vivieron.

Pero afortunadamente Gendo logró con mucho orgullo anteponer el amor que sentía por su único hijo.

Shinji miró la ropa y descolgó lo que se iba a poner. Su madre entró a su habitación, y se detuvo a observarlo un momento. A pesar de todo, ella seguía viendo a aquel niño pequeño que había llegado a su vida hace ya 18 años. Un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño.  
Sonrió dulcemente y Shinji al percatarse de que ahí estaba ella también sonrió.

Yui no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y condujo sus manos a la camisa de su hijo, pasándolas cariñosamente hasta su cuello para arreglarlo bien.

El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación y Shinji se sintió un poco inquieto; su madre siempre solía ser una persona habladora pero esta vez estaba muy callada. El castaño se dispuso a mirarla y al constatar que en sus ojos se reflejaba su característica tranquilidad se sintió aliviado.

Yui se encargó de arreglar bien a su hijo y cuando vio lo elegante que estaba finalmente con ese traje negro sonrió muy satisfecha.

—Eres el novio más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto...

—Mamá... —Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario. Nunca se acostumbró a que nadie lo alagara tanto en realidad.

—Es la verdad... ¿Sabes? Me pesa mucho dejarte ir, pero realmente me siento muy feliz porque sé que compartirás tu vida con alguien que te ama sinceramente y te valora como mereces. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Shinji.

El castaño no pudo articular ni una sola palabra y de pronto gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos... Yui se dedicó a limpiarlas con delicadeza y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, mamá —pudo decir el chico— Gracias por apoyarme siempre, incluso cuando papá no había aceptado aún lo que soy, tú nunca me abandonaste... Te amo, mamá...

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño. Pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hijo, el que tanto amo. Nunca olvides eso.

En la planta baja el chofer ya estaba esperándolos para llevarlos al salón del gran hotel donde sería la ceremonia de la boda y la respectiva fiesta.

—Bien, es hora de irnos... —dijo el hombre— Hay demasiados invitados diría yo.

—¿Y mi padre? Sí va a ir, ¿Verdad?

—Tu padre tenía unos asuntos que tratar y se adelantó. No te preocupes, Shinji. Él está esperándonos —le dijo su madre.

Efectivamente, Gendo estaba afuera esperando a Shinji y demás compañía. El joven se sentió nervioso al verlo.

Mientras tanto Kaworu ya se encontraba adentro, y le tenía preparada una sorpresa a su futuro esposo. Ya que su boda y su cumpleaños tenían que ser inolvidables.

Mari se acercó corriendo hacia él.

—Ya llegó el cachorrito —dijo toda emocionada.

Kaworu dio la señal y en cuanto la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Shinji con su padre una hermosa canción empezó a sonar.

Era Rei cantando "Beautiful World" mientras sus demás amigos le hacían acompañamiento. Shinji miró enseguida a Kaworu y este le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Esa canción fue de las primeras que Kaworu le dedicó a Shinji cuando recién se habían hecho novios, en su adolescencia. Era un tema difícil de olvidar y sin duda uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que ambos compartían.

Gendo llegó con Shinji hasta Kaworu para entregárselo, y el albino no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la mano de Shinji sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

—Que hermoso estás...

Shinji desvío la mirada avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias... Tú también te ves más guapo de lo normal .

Shinji tenía razón; Kaworu lucía muy sobrio y elegante con ese traje blanco que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y hacía contraste con la camisa negra que hacía juego con su pálida piel.

En cuanto Ayanami terminó de cantar un juez apareció ante la joven pareja dando inicio al fin a la ceremonia.

—Estamos aquí hoy reunidos para unir a esta joven pareja. Kaworu Nagisa y Shinji Ikari —todos permanecían expectantes, mientras Mari y Misato sacaban fotos de vez en cuando— Kaworu Nagisa, ¿Aceptas como tu fiel esposo a Shinji Ikari? ¿Prometes amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y serle fiel cada día de tu vida de aquí hasta que la muerte los separe?

El albino miró a Shinji. Definitivamente amaba con toda su alma a ese chico y no pensaba dejarlo ir jamás.

—Sí, acepto —dijo con seguridad.

—Shinji Ikari, ¿Aceptas como tu fiel esposo a Kaworu Nagisa? ¿Prometes amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y serle fiel todos los días de tu vida de ahora en adelante hasta que la muerte los separe?

Shinji afianzó más su agarre con Kaworu y contestó firmemente.

—Sí. Acepto.

—Bien, con estas palabras dichas, no me queda más que declararlos legalmente esposos. Muchas felicidades.

Atrás de ellos una lluvia de aplausos y silbidos no tardó en escucharse.

Luego de eso Kaworu se dedicó a colocar en uno de los dedos de Shinji el anillo que había comprado para su marido. Shinji después hizo lo mismo sólo que con el anillo de Kaworu, el cual poseía una joya color azul.

Ambos se volvieron hacia los invitados e hicieron una reverencia para después darse un apasionado beso; su primer beso de esposos.

—¡Shinji, Kaworu! ¡¡¡Ustedes son los novios más hermosos que he visto!!! —les gritó Misato, que no dejaba de aplaudir alegremente.

—¡Felicidades, chicos! De todo corazón esperamos que sean muy felices —agrego Kaji.

—Muchas gracias a todos, en verdad —dijo Kaworu sin soltar la mano de su ahora esposo.

El albino había preparado una pequeña fiesta para el castaño en la que se hallaron celebrando poco rato después.

—Shinji, feliz cumpleaños... —dijo Kaworu levantando una copa con champagne

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji! —le imitaron los demás.

\---

Más tarde, Kaworu no dejaba de abrazar a su amado en ningún momento mientras bailaban.

—Kaworu, esta fiesta... Está todo tan hermoso... Es más de lo que siempre soñé, mucho más... Simplemente no debiste...

—¿Y porqué no? Debes celebrar como corresponde tu primer cumpleaños como Ikari de Nagisa. Ahora eres de mi familia...

Shinji sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba de a poco.

—Gracias por pedirle a Rei que cantara esa canción para nosotros. Sabes cuánto significa esa melodía para mí...

—Recuerdo perfectamente tu hermosa expresión cuando te la dediqué por primera vez...

—¿Hermosa? Estaba llorando...

—Pues para mí sí lo fue y mucho. Amo cuando reaccionas de esa forma. Eres tan lindo... Has cambiado mi vida por completo, Shinji. A tu lado y a lo largo del tiempo he conocido lo bello del amor...

—Yo soy quien debería decir eso. Gracias a ti, mi mundo perfecto está completo. Te amo tanto, Kaworu Nagisa.

—Yo te amo más, Shinji Ikari de Nagisa, porque eso eres ahora: totalmente mío.

—Disculpen... —eran Yui y Gendo — ¿Nos concederían esta pieza?

Ninguno se opuso; Yui se llevó a su yerno mientras que Gendo quedó frente a Shinji

—Papá, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres —al castaño le causaba algo de gracia que su padre quisiera bailar con él.

—No tiene nada de malo. Después de todo es una pieza con mi hijo.

Shinji se impresionó ante esa respuesta de su padre pero no dudó en darle la razón.

—Estás muy feliz, ¿Verdad, Shinji?

—Muchísimo. Toda la gente que quiero y la que más me importa está aquí. Mamá, mis amigos, tú.

—Hijo —Gendo lo miró fijamente a los ojos— Yo... En verdad estoy muy arrepentido por la forma en que reaccioné cuando nos confesaste a tu madre y a mí que...

—Oh, no, papá... Sabes que ese asunto ahora ya no tiene importancia porque estás aquí conmigo compartiendo este gran momento. Tú me aceptaste y eso realmente es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer.

—Lo sé, Shinji, es sólo que... Yo siempre fui tan inseguro respecto a cómo debía educarte... Hace 18 años llegaste a nuestras vidas. Te recuerdo perfectamente bien; eras tan pequeño, y tan frágil que me daba miedo que con el primer roce fueras a romperte.  
Sé que algunas veces debido al trabajo y rutina yo no supe muy bien ser el padre que merecías tener. cuando nos confesaste tu verdadera orientación yo sentía que era el verdadero culpable de lo que te ocurría...

—Papá... Las cosas simplemente sucedieron porque el destino así lo quiso. Tú solo querías lo que cualquier padre pediría para sus hijos, pero eso ya no importa porque cambiaste, me demostraste cuánto te importo realmente —Shinji sonreía pero en verdad también le conmovía ver a su padre en esas condiciones, pidiéndole nuevamente perdón pese a que ya habían aclarado todo años atrás.

—Y vaya que me costó aceptarlo, debo admitir que cometí aquellos errores, pero... —volteó a ver a Kaworu quien seguía bailando con Yui— Tu amor por Kaworu me hizo aprender tantas cosas; estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, Shinji. Te amo.

Sin más, el castaño se abalanzó hacia su padre abrazándolo fuertemente y derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Amaba a su madre, amaba a Kaworu y sí, amaba mucho a su padre también. Daba gracias a la vida por la familia y esposo tan perfectos que le habían tocado. Los amaba con toda su alma.

—Yo también te amo, papá. Me siento feliz de que seas mi padre.

Kaworu y Yui veían conmovidos la hermosa escena y se acercaron a ellos para abrazar a sus respectivos esposos.

Horas más tarde, la fiesta terminó. Los recién casados se despidieron de todos para rápidamente irse a su tan ansiada luna de miel.

Sus amigos y quiénes fueron compañeros de escuela se acercaron primero para felicitarlos con un gran abrazo.

—¡Nya! ¡Felicidades a ambos! —dijo Mari— Príncipe Nagisa, haz muy feliz al cachorrito, ¿Eh? y cachorrito, no descuides al príncipe porque si no yo me quedaré con él —rio a carcajadas.

Los tres se echaron a reír al recordar ese inventado triángulo amoroso en el que se vieron involucrados en alguna época escolar. Ahora era un recuerdo divertido.

—Escúchame bien, Kaworu —dijo Asuka con su tono intimidante— Más te vale cuidar bien al tonto de Shinji, porque si no lo haces te las verás seriamente conmigo. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Claro que sí. Descuida, Asuka, yo lo amo...

—¡Hm! Más te vale... Shinji —lo abrazó cariñosamente, algo inusual en ellos dos— Disfruta mucho esta nueva etapa con él. Te lo mereces y aunque no lo parezca sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Sí? Tal vez no lo notas pero realmente te aprecio y si estás feliz yo también lo estoy.

—Muchas gracias, Asuka. Eres una gran amiga y por cierto, si se casan Mari y tú no duden en invitarnos, ¡Yo quiero ser padrino!

—¡¿Eh?!! ¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?

—¡¡Nya!!! Por supuesto que sí, cachorrito! Nada me haría más feliz que ser esposa de mi amada princesa...

—¡Aquí no, tonta!

Mari abrazó a Asuka y alejándose dieron paso a Rei Ayanami, quien era igualmente una de las mejores amigas de Shinji. A veces solía comportarse tan maternal con él y no sería la excepción esta vez.

—Cuídense mucho —dijo con su voz bajita— Grandes cosas les esperan...

—Muchas gracias, Rei...

—¡¡Amigo, Shinji!! —Touji y Kensuke, los ruidosos amigos del castaño pero sin duda también especiales en su vida igualmente se acercaron a la feliz pareja.

—Ikari, ahora que estás casado no vayas a olvidarte de nosotros, ¿Sí?

—No digas eso, Kensuke. Yo jamás haría eso...

—Shinji, cuídate mucho, amigo mío. ¡Siempre contarás con nosotros!

—Gracias, Touji. Gracias por apoyarme y defenderme en tantas ocasiones.

—Y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, ¿Entendiste? Nagisa, se encontraste un esposo excelente. Claro, Shinji también se lo encontró pero tú eres más suertudo aún.

Kaworu miró a Shinji de arriba a abajo.

—De eso no me queda duda, Touji. Shinji es lo mejor que ha podido existir en mi vida.

Después de tanto abrazo recibido ambos se dirigieron hacia el automóvil que los esperaba, pero antes de subirse hicieron otra reverencia como agradecimiento final y subieron al auto esta vez mientras eran despedidos con mucha ovación y aplausos.

Ya dentro del automóvil, Shinji se recargó cariñosamente en el hombro de Kaworu mientras este tomó su mano para besarla y posteriormente rodear su espalda con un abrazo.

—Shinji, te amo tanto... No sabes cuánto soñaba este momento...

—Yo también, Kaworu. Me siento feliz de ser tu esposo al fin. Después de que ambos hayamos podido enfrentar juntos cada obstáculo para poder llegar a este momento.

Kaworu besó su frente con cariño.

—Y juntos venceremos cualquier obstáculo que se nos aparezca, eso nunca lo dudes.

—Kaworu... Este es mi primer cumpleaños que paso contigo siendo esposos... Es muy extraño...

—Lo sé, amor y te aseguro que vendrán muchísimos más años así.

Ambos jóvenes se besaron llenos de felicidad. Una larga y próspera vida llena de amor les esperaba. Vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante en casa de Kaworu y construirían un maravilloso hogar como esposos.

Shinji siguió recargado en el hombro del albino y cerrando los ojos agradecía por la boda tan hermosa y despampanante que había tenido y que a su vez se había convertido en el mejor de los cumpleaños y el más memorable de su existencia.

—¿Te pasa algo, Shinji? Te noto pensativo...

—Ahm... Bueno, es sólo que... Me pregunto si en mi vida anterior habré sufrido mucho...

—¿Vida anterior? —Kaworu rió ligeramente —¿Tú crees en esas cosas?

—No lo sé, no exactamente... Pero con todo lo que me pasó hoy y todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora sí lo creo. Debí sufrir demasiado como para que la vida me lo esté compensado ahora de este modo tan magnífico.

**FIN.**


End file.
